northern_lights_twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shilo Hart
Biography ''Early Life '' Shilo was born on Novenber 20th, 1803, in northern Pennsylvania. She, along with her younger twin brother, Nathaniel, were the seventh and eighth children born to a well off family that had substantial means. While they were not considered abundantly rich, they certainly had more than most of the family's in their area. From her birth, Shilo displayed abilities that were beyond what was considered normal for any young girl. She could cause things to happen without even speaking a word- chandeliers would shatter during her fits of anger, figuring would smash to the floor when there was nothing there to disturb them. Along with this, she had an impeccable singing voice that had been described as hauntingly beautiful, the kind of voice that would cause people to stop and look around for it's source. Rumors flew about the town, and the family were forced to lay low. Shilo was kept calm, and quiet for the most part. Gradually, the rumors started to die down, but when she reached her seventh year of life, that would all change. During a sermon one day, while the preacher read from revelations, she was overcome by something of a fit. All of her sense was lost in that moment. She could not be reasoned with, for she would not understand it. She became vicious, a feral child capable of murder. The fit did not last for longer than an hour, but it was long enough for her to find the preacher after communion had set out, and slice his throat open before anyone could see. Before the town could even find out about the murder, the family packed up, and disappeared in the middle of the night. By that time, her mother had already had another child after her, and one was growing in her belly. They relocated to a smaller, but still elaborate estate in South Carolina, where even more boundaries were put up in an effort to keep everyone safe. For two years, other than a few broken cups and some tempers that were soon calmed, everything was peaceful. Then, a few months after she turned nine, something within her snapped as she and her older sister, Elizabeth, were playing in the yard. As there was no one else around for her to satiate her desire for blood, she strangled her sister, and held her underwater in the pond until she'd drowned. When her father found out about the attrocious deed that his daughter had committed, he vowed that she'd be punished. At the funeral, one of his friends made a passing comment about how he'd like to have a girl one day as pretty as Shilo. Her father, seeing an opportunity to both punish his daughter and earn some money, told the man that he could do as he pleased with her, provided that he pay. After the funeral, she was lead into a back room that was completely unused in their house, where she lost her virginity to the man. Every week, sometimes more often, but never less, her father would bring her to new men, and the cycle would continue over and over again. Some of them were gentle- with soft carresses and kisses, and some were rough and horrible. Around the age of twelve, about ten months before she would turn thirteen, she fell pregnant for the first time. Deducing the time between her missed period and her last encounter, she figured that the father of the child was a man who, at the very least, was kind to her during their sessions. As best as she could, she concealed the child underneath looser, flowier dresses, and made excuse after excuse for her odd mood swings and occasional vomiting. One day, unfortunately, her father caught her changing. Though she was only four months along, her stomach was visibly swollen, with a bump that protruded from her small frame. He was beyond furious, beat her to the point that there was no doubt that the child had been killed. A few hours later, she started to bleed, a sheer sign that the baby had been miscarried. A few months later, she and her sister's were sent to England for a summer while her parents and brother went on a business trip. Unfortunately, due to the stress that she'd experienced over the loss of her child, and the peculiar age of thirteen, she was overcome by multiple fits of rage during their stay. Eventually, Nathaniel returned with his parents, though they left soon after. Being the only one that could calm Shilo down, her sister's felt an abundance of relief at his presence. One day, while they were walking about town, he made the comment. "You know, you could rule the world with that voice of yours." He'd meant it as a compliment, but she took it all too seriously. What if she truly could. Putting more effort behind her voice, she soon found how hypnotizing it could be. Lulling her brother with it, he did her bidding willingly. Before the summer was over, she would add at least thirteen more murders to her name. On their eleventh week there, she was overcome by a severe fit, which ended with the house that they were living in going up in flames. In the morning, she awoke among the wreckage, with little memory of what had happened, due to the beams that had struck her as the house had started to fall. She barely remembered her name, though she was never totally sure of it. She kept a locket around her neck that read Shloh, 1755, Ireland on it, and took the cities name for her own. (Her guess as to her name had been correct, for the most part). She made her way back to a America, and she found a job working as a performer and barmaiden at a pub in Yorktown. When she was fifteen years old, she was set upon, after work, by a vampire who had been watching her since her arrival to the city. She'd seen him come in to the shop many times, though he never purchased anything. He would always stay to watch her perform. After one of these shows, he found her in the streets, and promptly took her into an alley, where he bit her, fully intent on turning her into a vampire. Once her transformation was complete, he introduced himself as James, and he told her that he had become impressed with her, when many had failed to interest him. Flattered by the compliments, she agreed to join him, and after a while, they became romantically involved, despite the physical age difference. For the better part of 40 years, they traveled together, though, eventually, his vicious ways of hunting started to get to her. By 1860, they had broken up, going there separate ways. She would always consider him a friend, but their different hunting methods forced them apart. In 1863, she met a young man named Jasper Whitlock at a regency ball that she'd gotten invited to, during her stay in Texas. Physical Appearance Shilo is petite and small, with a stature that is similar to Alice's- though, that is where the similarities between the two vampires comes to an end. She has long curly, red hair that reaches to the middle of her back, wide red eyes, and porcelain, ivory skin. Personality and Traits With people that she is most comfortable with, Shilo tends to be very flirtatious, playful, and sarcastic. She loves to mess around with anyone, and will frequently tease anyone that she knows will not be offended. In addition to this, she has a strong love of freedom, and, though she has sided with the Volturi a time or two when it benefitted her, she has always despised the repressive control that they have over the vampire world. Powers and Abilities Shilo has the gift to create crystals from nothingness. They can be sharp enough to impale a vampire, or blunt enough to sit on, depending on what she wants. She first discovered her gift in late 2013, and, in her elation for finally having a gift and her frustration, she allowed her gift to run wild during a performance at a local bar. For weeks, she lived in fear of the idea that the Volturi would find out about her infractions, and that they would come to execute her. Thankfully, they never did. In addition to this gift, she is known for having an exceptionally lovely singing voice. Some have described it as ethereal. Relationships Jasper Jasper and Shilo met one another in the mid-1920s, while she waited for a train to take her somewhere. After a conversation, she made the decision to travel with him for the time being rather than go to her pre-planned destination. Since then, they have been close friends, and he is one of the people that she confides in more than anything else. She suggested that he lead a rebellion in the 2014, due to her faith in him and the strength she had seen him show in previous battles. Kiera Kiera is the only known survivor from Shilo's human family, though at the moment, they are not quite aware that they are sister's. They run into one another occasionally, and they seem to have a friendly, but not overly close, relationship between them. Alec Shilo and Alec have become something of acquintances over the years. They have a love-hate relationship that leans more towards the hate side of the equation, though there are some moments of affection. She also resents the fact that he is taller than herself. Carlisle Though she admires Carlisle, and she respects his work, she has also resented him from the moment that they first met. She finds that he cares for others more than he does for her, prompting jealousy. Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion